yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Misty Tredwell
| video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia | gender = female | relatives = Toby Tredwell (Younger brother; deceased) | occupation = Fashion model | previous affiliation = Dark Signers | anime deck = Reptilianne | tf04deck = | wc10deck = Mysterious Lizards | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Misty Tredwell, known as Misty Lola in the Japanese version, is a character from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. She is a fashion model, who can read someone based on their facial appearance. She was a member of the Dark Signers with the Lizard dark mark, but was brought back to life following Goodwin's defeat. Biography Prior to debut On her birthday, Misty received a locket from her brother Toby with a picture of both of them inside. Having learnt of Akiza Izinski's had psychic powers like him, Toby told Misty how he would like to visit the Arcadia Movement. Having heard bad things about that organization, Misty initially disapproves, but allows him to go anyway. Unfortunately, Toby was killed during one of Sayer's tests. His body was later found at the Daimon Area, causing Misty to believe he had been killed by the Black Rose. Upon seeing her brother's body, Misty became so shocked from that incident she lost focus while driving her car and drove it into the ocean. She was taken to the hospital, where she lingered in a catatonic state. As she was about to die the Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua appeared to her to save her from death. This was the beginning of her transformation into a Dark Signer. At the time, Misty did not understand what happened, but the creature that saved her instructed her to kill the servant of the Crimson Dragon, Black Rose Dragon. Misty sought revenge against the Arcadia Movement for Toby's death. Although a police investigation was carried out on the Arcadia Movement, it consisted of a mere police interview. Misty believes little was done because the Arcadia Movement has information Sector Security wants to be kept private. Dark Signers Misty was present at the Atlas Rising premiere. Here she is seen walking through the celebrity red carpet. Misty spots and takes interest in Carly Carmine. She even talks to her when she is rushing down to the hospital to question Jack Atlas. Her mysterious words creep Carly out, as her reading results to be like an omen of death. Carly arrives at the hotel where Misty is residing. Misty encounters her and invites her in. Carly found out about Misty while researching the Arcadia Movement that her younger brother had been killed by the same organization. Misty confirms this and vows that she will definitely make the Black Rose, Akiza Izinski, pay for what she did to her brother. Misty's prediction of Carly's death comes true, but Carly is spared, as she transforms into a Dark Signer. The ground then shakes violently as the transformation takes effect, alerting Misty, who then proceeds to the Arcadia Movement building to face Akiza. While Akiza is searching for Sayer, she is confronted by Misty. Misty is honored that Akiza knew who she was and tells her that she too is familiar with her, the Black Rose. Although Misty tells her that she's seeking revenge, Akiza doesn't know what she means. Misty believes her to be in denial. After Akiza asks "who are you?", Misty identifies herself as a Dark Signer and says they are destined to fight. Misty transforms into her Dark Signer regalia and begins the Shadow Duel, causing the Lizard geoglyph to form around the building. Akiza Summons "Black Rose Dragon", proving to Misty that she is a Signer. Shortly after saying she is avenging her brother, who was killed by Akiza, she Summons "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua", sacrificing hundreds of residents inside the geoglyph to do so. The Duel is canceled as the building begins to fall apart and Sayer is thrown down the center of the building, due to Carly and Sayer's Shadow Duel. Misty finds Carly crying as she prepares to leave the building. Misty tells her that she has been chosen by the Earthbound Immortal, saying that her death and subsequent revival as a Dark Signer was already destined to occur, which proceeds to upset Carly even more to which she says that all of this is hard to take in all at once. Devack then arrives in a helicopter to pick up the two Dark Signers. After Roman's Shadow Duel against Yusei concludes, Misty arrives along with the rest of her comrades, as the final battle between them and the Signers is about to unfold. Misty waited for Akiza at the Original Enerdy Reactor's Lizard control unit, in an abandoned theme park. She is the last of the Dark Signers standing, when Akiza arrives. She guides Akiza into a hall of mirrors, where their Duel takes place. During the Duel, Misty's geoglyph does not appear, and Akiza's birthmark doesn't react. Misty faces Akiza through the mirrors in the hall. Throughout the Duel, she explains what she believes to be the story of Toby's death, and subsequently her death as a resurrection, using her "Sad Story" cards to symbolize the events. Akiza becomes tormented with the guilt and loses the will to continue the Duel. However, Sayer appears and saves Akiza from landing into a shard of shattered glass. He manipulates Akiza's mind and reawakens her Black Rose persona. Misty continues to inflict more damage to Akiza, who doesn't even flinch. The Black Rose Summons "Black Rose Dragon", shattering every mirror in the vicinity. With the mirrors gone, Misty confronts her opponent face-to-face. Misty continues the duel against the Black Rose and Summons "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua". Yusei arrives and manages to trick Sayer into confessing that he was responsible for Toby's death. After Sayer tells her that Toby was weak and useless, Misty's heart is filled with anger, fueling Ccarayhua to approach Sayer, grab him with its tongue and devour him. With Sayer dead, this time for good, Misty states that she has finally avenged her brother. Misty apologizes to Akiza and tries to surrender the duel. However Ccarayhua disallows it and takes control of her. Possessed, Misty proceeds to duel Akiza, who defends herself. Misty's spirit encourages Akiza to end the Duel and to protect the world as a Signer. Akiza proceeds to win the Duel, causing Misty to vanish. As she disappears, Misty leaves her locket, containing a picture of herself and Toby, and her final words are "Now, Akiza... protect this world, as a Signer! Please... remember us" (in the English version, Misty tells Akiza to tell Toby that she loves him if she ever finds him). Return to normal When Rex is defeated in the final battle, and the King of the Underworld is destroyed, Misty is restored to life, along with the other Dark Signers except for Roman and Goodwin himself. After her days as a Dark Signer, she returned to her career as a fashion model and sent a photo postcard from Paris to Akiza. FUCK UR MOM! Deck Anime Misty uses a Reptilianne Deck which focuses on the Field Spell "Savage Colosseum", forcing both player's monsters to attack, and the effect of the powerful "Reptilianne Gorgon", which renders her opponent's monsters helpless by reducing their ATK to 0 and unable to change battle positions. In episode 60, her Deck revolves around the use of the Sad Story Continuous Spell Cards which involve locking down both players' Draw Phase as well as the summoning of "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings". Her Earthbound Immortal card is "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua". Video games Tag Force 4 Reverse of Arcadia Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters